


ruin me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, face fucking, sex in front of a mirror, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, I'm going to fuck you baby"  Harry sighed dipping his fingers along Niall's spine pinching his cute tiny love handles as he went. "and you're going to look at yourself whilst I do so"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly smutty with hardly any plot thank you to cady for encouraging me to stop being lazy and finish this. Enjoy!

"What's your colour baby?" Harry breathed against Nialls lips licking gently at the moisture on them, his hands were holding into his small waist firmly, his thumbs rubbing circles into his producing hipbone, his fingers slightly dipping into his tight boxers to run his fingertips where Niall was most sensitive. Niall's eyes flutter open and god, they already look glassy and almost wet as if he was on the border of crying, Harry had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

"Answer me, use your words" He says firmly moving Nialls legs so they were around his waist, he had access to Nialls body better his way, he could explore every inch of him with his mouth, he could absolutely wreck him. He couldn't wait to make him mad with pleasure. Niall whined as Harry began to softly rub his thighs, his large hands moving slowly over the soft skin, Niall shivered slightly as the coldness of Harrys silver rings ran along his delicate skin. "Green" he whimpered finally answering Harrys question. 

Harry nods pleased that Niall listened to him. "Good boy" he replied pinching the baby smooth skin on the inside of Nialls beautiful thigh. Niall moaned slightly at the compliment, his thigh twitching at the slight pain. " you like that baby? like being a good boy for daddy?" 

Niall nods a small moan leaving his lips as Harry leans down and starts to kiss up his leg,starting at the scar gracing his kneecap, where he knew niall was extra sensitive, loving the way Nialls thighs had already began to shake. He loved the effect he had on Nialls body, he loved the way Niall was already letting out breathless pants. He lived for the way Nialls heart was already beating uncontrollably and his thighs already had a shake to them, he wondered why he even had doubts about doing this in the first place. 

But Niall had broken a rule "I said words, use your words or you'll get punished" Harry mumbled as he kissed wetly at the blondes smooth hairless thigh, he sat up on knees rubbing over the flesh before bringing his hand down and spanking his thigh, hard. Niall immediately moaned high and loud, his hands fisting into the sheets and his legs spreading wider loving the burning pain he felt on his sensitive skin. Harry groaned lowly as he tickled his fingers over the hand mark, his hand mark. 

"Oh Harry" Niall whined bucking his hips up trying to get friction on his leaking cock, Harry could see the precum leaking through his thin white boxers making his head spin. Niall drove him wild. Harry shook his head slightly his hair falling in his face as he bent down to kiss over the hand mark dragging his tongue over the heated flesh "you still haven't learned your lesson baby boy" he said quietly, sitting back on his knees before bringing his palm down harder than ever right on the same spot he spanked moments earlier. The loud spanking noise made his cock twitch from where it was trapped in his tight boxers, but he wasn't focused on himself right now, he was focused on the way Niall arched his back his hands moving to grip the pillow behind his head as another hard spank made him burn, he felt on fire like all his nerves were alight, his head was spinning and all he could sense was harry, harry, harry. 

"Daddy" he whined high opening his eyes to stare into Harry ones which were already on him, he whimpered thrusting his hips up, he breathed loudly as Harrys thick fingers ran over the marks, before letting out a small whimper "more" 

Harry widened his eyes groaning out loud at Nialls absolutely wrecked voice his hands moved before he could even think straight again he flipped Niall until he was on his hands and knees his plump ass high in the air all for him. 

"Want more baby? do you want daddy to spank your ass? " Harry said as he kissed over Nialls boxer covered cheeks, the only thing separating him from Nialls beautiful bare ass he couldn't wait to destroy. Niall nodded as Harry pulled down his underwear until it was resting on his thighs his bare ass exposed leaving him feeling a little flustered as Harrys hands started kneading the plump cheeks spreading them a little so he could see his perfect flushed little hole. He resisted the urge to lean down and lick over him, he had plenty of time to do that later. 

"Answer me" he outright growled as Niall continued to let out soft whines. He drew his hand back before spanking over Nialls pale left cheek turning the blonds pale porcelain skin pink and beautifully marked. He rubbed over the mark before spanking down harder than ever loving the way Nialls ass bounced as he did so. 

"Yes daddy" Niall moaned lowly swaying his ass slightly wanting nothing but Harrys large hands on him again. His ass was deliciously sore already, he craved for the feeling he needed it. 

Harry brought is hand down rapidly five more times until Nialls ass was a beautiful pink colour and covered in Harrys hand prints. Niall mumbled a scream into the pillow as Harry continued to absolutely destroy his ass with his hands, he began to thrust his hips into the sheets , he could definitely cum from this,he could feel his climax approaching just from the spanking he just had. Harry stopped, noticing what Niall was doing, he dripped one of Nialls ass cheeks hard digging his nails into the burning skin. 

"trying to make yourself cum already?" Harry mumbles ignoring Nialls whimpers of "please, please,please" over and over. He had set ground rules before they started, Harrys number one rule was no touching himself and definitely no cumming before he gave him permission. He had broken two major rules so now Harry had to punish him. "Looks like you aren't daddy's good boy after all huh?" Harry said, his voice rough and deep as he spread Nialls ass cheeks dipping his finger inside to run along Nialls tight hole. His rubbed his fingertip in teasing circles until Niall started to whimper and groan his small body withering in pleasure. 

"Please, please, I'll be good, I'll be good daddy" Niall whined thrusting his ass back onto Harrys finger wanting the thick digit to fuck into him, he craved for it, he was so desperate and hot and bothered, his face was flushed and his hair had started to stick to his forehead as he became more and more turned on. His eyes starting to roll as Harry slipped barley his fingertip inside him but he was desperate he couldn't help the loud moan escaping his mouth.  
"such a fucking whore" Harry groaned "so desperate for anything to fill you up"  
Niall nodded thrusting back on Harrys finger trying to get him to move it just so it could hit his spot which he knew Harry knew by heart he was just teasing Niall further. He felt wrecked. 

"Need you" Niall moaned his head turning to look at Harry as he layered kisses over his sore ass. " please daddy" he breathed airily hoping Harry would hurry up he doesn't know how long he could cope with all the teasing. 

"Turn around"

Niall immediately obeyed, turning around and laying down on his back hissing as his ass hit the blankets making his sensitive skin burn. Harry bit his lip his eyed raking over his baby's body. "So beautiful princess"  
Nialla breath hitched at the pet name his cock leaking even more precum than before. Harry leaned down holding himself up over Niall leaning down to kiss him deeply his tongue rolling against Nialls bottom lip causing Niall to moan into his mouth and reach up to grip his short hair in his fists.  
"What's your colour?" Harry whispered suckling on Nialls plump kiss bitten bottom lip.  
"Green" 

Harry hummed leaning down to start to kiss along Niall's chest and his slightly pudgy tummy which he found so effortlessly cute he couldn't help but bite down on the slight chub that lay on his hips. 

"wanna' suck my cock baby?" Harry asks sucking on Niall's hipbone until he leaves a decent lovebite smirking because that's one mark only he'll be able to see. He feels the possessive part of him wanting to mark every inch of Niall's body, he wants to leave every inch kissed and sucked and worshipped.

Niall nods his breath shaking, Harry was making him lose his mind he felt like he was dying but so alive at the same time, "come here" Harry sat up on his knees leaning back, this position would be comfortable for both of them. Niall crawled on his hands and knees until Harrys erection was skimming his sore lips. Harry gripped the bottom of his cock moving the head so he smeared Nialls lips in precum, rubbing his fiery pink tip in circles until Niall was moaning for it, so desperate for it. "Lick it up" Harry mumbled quietly watching as Niall immediately stuck out his tongue and licked all the sweet substance off his swollen lips. Harry had never seen something as sexy in his life he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning too loud. 

Nialls mouth fell open his deep blue eyes looking up at Harry in suspense making him look so innocent it made Harrys heart skip and cock twitch. Harry slapped the head against Nialls tongue a few times holding eye contact with him as he did so. Niall whined closing his eyes and sucking the head into his mouth slowly. Harry would say he deserves a punishment for not following the rules, but he was to caught up in pleasure to stop Nialls movements, his fucking perfect lips making perfect suction around his hot and hard dick, he breathed out a small moan as Niall ran his tongue over his slit before going down deeper. 

"good boy" he breathed as Niall continued to suck softly his tongue running down the side of his cock making it wet and sloppy just how harry liked it. Not that Niall wasn't great at giving head, because he was, he was amazing really, (he didn't have the best gag reflex but he made up for it with his skilful tongue) but Harry was getting impatient.  
"Relax your throat baby" he groaned as he moaned one hand to grip Nialls hair forcing him down further on his cock. Niall gagged slightly his eyes closing tightly as he took Harry down deeper until his lips were pressed to Harrys pubic bone, his eyes were watering hard and he felt like he couldn't breath all he could of was harry harry harry, he was full of him he overtook his senses and made his mind turn fuzzy, he loved this, he loved the raw feeling in his throat as Harry began to thrust his hips fast keeping a hard pace as Niall began to choke and whine, tears slipping down his cheeks making his eyelashes stick together in the prettiest way, he was scared he was hurting him he never wanted to hurt Niall in any way but judging by the way Nialls hands were resting on his kneecap and one on his stomach lovingly scratching at his butterfly tattoo he was enjoying this, and the fact that Niall was enjoying Harry literally fucking his mouth turned him on at a greater extent. 

"That's it baby, you take daddy's cock so good" Harry groaned slowing down his thrusts as Niall began to outright moan around him, and he didn't want to cum just yet, he had so much he wanted to do to Niall first. 

He slowly pulled Niall off his cock until he was completely off and laying his head on Harrys thigh catching his breath and calming his beating heart. "Look at me" 

Niall flicked his eyes up to harrys and god he looked so stunning, his eyes were still wet with tears and his cheeks were pink and flushed, his eyelashes still had the remains of tears sticking to them, he was gorgeous Niall was so gorgeous. 

 

He pressed his two fingers to Niall's bottom lip pinching the skin softly. "make them nice and wet"

Niall immediately sucked harshly on them letting Harrys tips hit the back of his throat his tongue running in circles around Harrys rings loving the feeling of the cold silver on his tongue, all he could taste was harry and he loved it. He sucked harder getting them as wet as possible his eyes holding contact with Harry as he did so. 

"So pretty baby, you're the prettiest little thing" Harry said quietly watching Niall intently. Niall hummed his cock twitching because of the slight praise. He wanted to be a good boy for Harry, he wanted Harry to tell him how good he was for him, he craved it so much. "Good boy " Harry said as he pulled his fingers out of Nialls warm mouth leaning down to kiss his plump lips teasingly his teeth biting down harshly as he lowered himself on Nialls body forcing him to lay on his back as he grabbed his wrists restraining them above his head. Niall whined as he did so throwing his legs around until they settled around Harrys waist. 

"Keep your hands above your head or I'll have to punish you" 

Niall wanted to scoff and say he wants to get punished anyway, but he couldn't do much but nod submissively spreading this legs wider. Harry started to make a trail of kisses down his thigh spreading his thighs with his large hands until Nialls face was red as he was exposed completely to Harrys eyes.  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before" Harry chuckled while sucking a lovebite into the his inner thigh his teeth scraping over previous marks he'd already made. 

"Now what should I do to you huh?" Harry mumbles whilst scraping his thumbnail over Nialls slightly lose pale pink hole.  
Niall whines high in his throat pushing his ass back against Harrys teasing touch.  
"Answer me" he whispers rubbing harshly onto his entrance, Niall arches his back wanting to move his hands to hold onto Harrys back and scratch at the hard muscles there but he's going to obey Harrys rules. 

"Daddy" he whimpers letting out a small sob as Harry starts fucking him with his thumb dry, the burn makes his toes curl and his head fall back against the pillows his legs spread wider and he let's out small keens as Harry pulls his thumb out again and continues to massage his rim. 

"Tell me baby" Harry says bending down to kiss his pink hole giving it little teasing licks, his hands pushing Nialls legs back until they're touching his chest so he has better access. His nails dig into the smooth skin of Nialls thigh as he sucks on his rim harshly his teeth nipping gently before fucking his tongue inside over and over enjoying Nialls whimpers of "daddy, daddy,daddy" over and over. He suddenly feels Nialls hands gripping his hair pulling slightly and pushing his face closer to his hole. He let's Niall think he has the upper hand and he quite enjoys the way he keeps pulling on his hair letting out small "uh,uh,uh's" every time Harry licks over him faster. 

He stops suddenly making Niall groan and try to push Harrys face to his entrance.  
"what did I tell you to do?" Harry grunts lowering Nialls legs and harshly grabbing his wrists bringing them up to hold above his head again. Nialls lip trembles and he let's put a slight hiccup. "Not move my hands" he whispers afterwards looking up at Harry with watering eyes. Harry nods and grips his hands tighter "and what did you do?"

Niall sniffles closing his eyes and trying to to think about how hard he is and how much precum is sticking to his stomach or his twitching hole begging to be filled. 

"I disobeyed you" 

Harry hums his nails digging into the soft skin of Nialls palms. "you've been bad baby daddy's going to have to punish you" Harry whispered into his ear biting at the lobe teasingly pulling at the soft flesh. Niall moaned softly closing his eyes as Harry sucks on his earlobe and behind it creating small lovebite. 

Niall nodded fast his hips bucking up to meet Harrys trying to get any sort of friction on his cock. Harry tutted spanking Nialls thigh harshly again his hand stinging afterwards as Niall groaned letting his hips settle down again. "Try and touch yourself in anyway at all and I'll tie you against the headboard and I'll leave you there until you've learned your lesson" Harry said darkly gripping Nialls chin in his hand and looking straight into his eyes with a hard look in his eyes. Niall licked over his lips nodding his head fast "understand?" 

"Yes" Niall gasped as Harry picked him up of the bed like he weighed nothing forcing him to wrap his limbs around him as he walked over the wardrobe where they had the floor length mirror and surprisingly put Niall down in front of it. Niall looked up ready to question Harry as to why they were sitting on the floor until Harry smirked down at him. "Hands and knees in front of the mirror" he said quietly watching Niall intently as he did just as Harry said. Niall dropped his head looking at the floor breathing heavily as Harry got on his knees behind him.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you baby" Harry sighed dipping his fingers along Nialls spine pinching his cute tiny love handles as he went. "and you're going to look at yourself whilst I do so" he gripped Nialls chin leaning over his body so his chest was on Nialls back, forcing Niall to look at himself in the mirror. Niall felt embarrassed at the way he looked, he was flushed all over his hair was sticking to his forehead, his lips were swollen and red, he looked like a mess, he looked absolutely wrecked. Harry wanted to devour him. "You look so fucking beautiful for daddy" Harry said airily keeping eye contact with Niall through the mirror before putting his own fingers in his mouth slicking them up quickly, bad boys don't get lube after all. 

"just for you daddy" Niall whimpered in anticipation as Harry began to circle his hole with his fingers. Harry smirked happy with Nialls reply. "Damn right" he mumbled as he pushed his two fingers into Niall harshly without any warning. "Harry!" Niall moaned loudly his face falling forward as his arms collapsed from the sensation, he wasn't stretched before hand and Harry had never opened him up dry before, his hands gripped the carpet as much as he could as Harry began to thrust his thick fingers fast his rings catching on his rim every few thrusts and the tips catching his prostate.

"Didn't I tell you to follow my rules? You were a bad boy Niall,bad boys don't get lube do they?" Niall whined loudly at Harrys words his mouth fell open in a silent scream as Harry pushed in a third finger. "I said do they?" Harry growled gripping the back of Nialls hair to pull his face up so he could look at himself. Niall closed his eyes he didn't want to see himself so vulnerable and desperate. "no daddy" he sobbed as Harry began thrusting faster, his fingers fucking him so good he felt as do he could cry.  
"Open your eyes now" Harry said into his ear, he did as he was told and held eye contact with himself in the mirror before looking at Harry. It was hot, so undeniably hot. Harry slowed down his fingers before pulling them out gently. He pulled Nialls cheeks apart, his hole was red and puffy already and he hadn't even been fucked yet.  
"please, please" Niall choked out his hands gripping so tight onto the carpet he could feel his hands getting carpet burned but he didn't care. He needed Harry, he never felt so needy in his life. 

"Tell me what you need" Harry mumbled as he spat on his hand slicking up his weeping cock. Niall watched Harry through the mirror wanting to do nothing but sink down on his cock or lay back and let Harry use him until he couldn't take any more.  
"Need your cock" he whimpered watching Harry intently. He liked this, he could see everything Harry was doing, he was enjoying this more than he first thought. The mirror was getting steamy from his hot breath hitting constantly. Harry rubbed his head against Nialls entrance catching onto the rim. Harrys hands feel hot against the blond’s skin as they dance over his curves, and settle on his hips, staring at Nialls reflection to witness his every reaction. 

"wreck me daddy" Niall whimpered which turned into a moan as Harry pushed his dick into him without as much as a warning. "O-oh god" he sobs dropping his head down as Harry pushes in until he's balls deep. Harry stops to let Niall adjust- he doesn't want to hurt him, staring at their reflections he drops his head to kiss between Nialls shoulder blades over the solar system of freckles and the dusting of pretty moles. "See how beautiful you are baby?" Harry sighed watching himself thrust out of Niall before thrusting back in harder his balls slapping against Nialls still red marked ass. Niall slurred out a sentence Harry couldn't understand as he began a steady rhythm of thrusting out slow and then thrusting inside hard. Nialls breath had created a cloud of steam on the mirror as he continued to fog it up with his harsh pants.  
He looked at his reflection. He was red and sweaty and he fought to keep his eyes pried open, he moans Harrys name, loud and needy. 

"More baby, louder for me"

Harry thrusts into him faster and faster, his hand coming down to spank at Niall's already red ass until Niall could hardly keep himself upright his knees were feeling carpet burned as his body moved with Harrys harsh thrusts his hands balled into fists and he didn't hold back the array of sounds falling from his mouth as the head of Harrys thick cock constantly hit his prostate. "Look at yourself princess, see how desperate you are" Harry groaned as Niall clenched around him, his fingers moving to Nialls hole to touch where they were connected his fingers rubbing at his stretched rim. "Gonna cum, gonna cum daddy" Niall breathed through a flurry of loud moans and a chorus of small "uh uh uh's" every time Harry hits his spot, he looks at Harrys reflection watching the way his stomach muscles clench and his teeth bite down on his lips, his hair is messy and greasy looking with sweat and fuck he's everything Niall needs. 

Nialls eyes widen as he feels one of Harrys large hands wrap around his neck his fingers squeezing his pulse joint, his breath gets shorter and he stutters out a whine as Harry presses down cutting his breath and making him fall so his cheek is pressed against the steaming glass of the mirror,  
Harry presses his fingers down harsher and he can't breath, but it all feels so good it's like every fantasy he's ever has has come together and he's so close to cumming his thighs won't stop shaking and all he can feel is harry surrounding his everything.  
Harry holds Nialls throat as he continues to ram inside him, he leans over so his chest is pressed to Nialls back so he can bite at his soft jaw and kiss his hairline "what's your colour" he groans out as Niall moans "daddy" softly under his breath when Harry hits his spot just right. 

Niall chokes out a groan and he's definitely going to have bruises all over his body tomorrow, he's going dizzy and his eyes are filled with un shed tears as Harry ruins him completely. 

"Green" he finally says with a sob as Harry cuts off his breathing by squeezing his neck harder, his eyes roll back and he can faintly hear Harry telling him he can cum before he finally releases his cum hitting off the mirror, his thighs shake and he can feel himself falling, his head is spinning and he's crying from relief and pleasure, "jesus fucking christ" Harry groans as he watches Niall completely lose it, he stares at Nialls reflection watching his baby cry and moan and whimper his way through the most intense orgasm he's ever had. 

Harry keeps thrusting until he feels his stomach clench and his head spins, Niall's heated cheek is still pressed against the cold mirror his hairline wet from his tears and his thighs are still twitching and shaking. "Look at me princess" Harry mumbles grabbing the back of Niall's hair and forcing him to look at his own reflection before his deep baby blue eyes stare up Harry and he's completely done for. 

He cums with a moan of Niall's name pulling out to cum over Niall's ass and back marking his boy completely, Niall is completely limp letting out small whimpers and whines as Harry pulls out some cum leaking out his fucked out puffy pale pink hole, Harry can't help but gather it up on his fingers collecting the mess he made on Niall's back as he goes before bringing his fingers down to Niall's slack mouth. "Clean yourself up baby boy" 

Niall sucks the remaining cum of his long digits licking lazily until he's swallowed all of Harry's cum keeping eye contact with Harry's reflection as he does so. Harry drops his hand petting Niall's back and pressing kisses to his spine and shoulder blades mumbling small praises into his soft skin until he feels Niall's breathing calm down and his legs stop shaking.  
He stands up on shaking legs bending down to pick Niall up bridal style holding him to his chest as he walks him to the bed. "Harry" he whimpers gently letting out a small sob as Harry's hands press against the sore marks on his ass. Harry gently coos and lies him down against the soft bed. "I'm here baby" he softly says kissing along Niall's cheek wiping away the remaining tears.  
" was I a good boy" he whispers finding the strength to open his eyes. Harry smiles rubbing his hand over the thumb shaped bruises on Niall's dainty hips, he'll wait until Niall rests and he'll run him a nice long hot bath for him to wake up to, he'll take care of him. 

"You were the best baby, you always are"


End file.
